


the way you look tonight (never, never change)

by sarcastissa, SnorkleShit



Series: coffee mouths [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Music, Parent Tucker, Roleplay, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Thomas Edison is a dick, Unpacking, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastissa/pseuds/sarcastissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a moment of peace in the whirlwind</p><p>---------------------</p><p>roleplay between myself and destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline from tumblr adapted onto here</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look tonight (never, never change)

**Author's Note:**

> "With each word your tenderness grows  
> Tearing my fear apart  
> And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose  
> It touches my foolish heart  
> Lovely, never never change  
> Keep that breathless charm  
> Won't you please arrange it because I, I love you?"  
> -Billy Joel "The Way You Look Tonight"

Tucker sighed heavily and basically collapsed onto the couch in his new living room. Today had been a good day. A day of denial and a very sweaty Wash helping him move into the small ranch style house that he’d bought. For the first time since the original call, Felix hadn’t bothered him at all today, which would be worrying if he wasn’t so preoccupied with all of his and Junior’s shit. Seriously, since when had he gotten that much shit. He had bought the house furnished so that moving day wouldn’t even be a big deal.

But here he was, breathing heavy while laying on his new sofa, watching Wash try to get a lamp to turn on at 3 a.m., almost too exhausted (and amused) to tell Wash that he needed new light bulbs and that that was why he had bought all of the candles in the first place. “Hun bun,” He breathed out, “All of my light bulbs died two months ago.”

Wash huffed and threw his hands in the air.

“Edison is laughing somewhere. He invented light right? I mean, not light, but- fuck I don’t even know. ” Wash flipped onto the couch next to him.

Tucker laughed and patted Wash’s stomach. “Yes, sweetie, Thomas Edison, the inventor of light, is laughing at us from the great beyond. Well, he’s laughing at you. But don’t worry about it. He’s a notorious dickwad.”

“I always liked Tesla better than anyone else anyway.” Wash muttered.

“Did you say there was Chinese in the fridge?”

“Yes,” Tucker nodded. “Orange chicken, those noodles, rice, some sort of steak, and sweet rolls. Also there are fortune cookies and Capri Suns on the counter.”

Wash hauled himself off the couch. “Capri Sun? What the fuck are we doing in here.”

“I don’t fucking know, being adults?” Tucker shrugged. “I have the money for them so I thought why the fuck not? I love Capri Suns. Whodoesn’t love Capri Suns?”

“Not me, that’s for sure!” Wash exclaimed, grabbing Tucker’s arms and pulling him up with a tired but happy grin and dragging him towards the kitchen.

Tucker whined as he was pulled into the kitchen. “I’m rich now. Doesn’t that give me the right to sit on my ass and do nothing productive all day?”

Washington laughed. “Only if you want to fight Grif for threatening his reputation as the laziest asshole in this whole town.”

“Has it ever occurred to you,” Tucker started as grabbed the take out from the fridge and two plates from a box. “That Grif is a successful business man who has graduated both college and high school, has a thriving social life and a healthy queer platonic relationship with Simmons, and no psychological issues like the rest of us? He’s the most successful and hard working mother fucker out of this entire group. Or am I just super tired right now?”

Wash froze, staring with distant eyes at the wall.

“Oh. My. God. He fooled us all.”

Tucker hummed. “Rice or noodles?”

“Noodles, all the way. What if he’s leading another secret life without us knowing? What if he’s like a secret agent or a freelancer or something?” Wash whispered, taking a seat at the table.

Tucker divided the noodles between the two plates and wondered why he’d even bothered to get rice. “Nah, I think he’s still a lazy shit, I think he’s just an unprecedentedly–am I saying that right? Yeah, I am–successful lazy piece of shit. Orange chicken or the beef that has a complicated name that I can’t remember?”

“Chicken. The lazy will inherit the earth, apparently.” Wash muttered.

Tucker divided that chicken and muttered about uselessly buying food that no one eats and how should know better by know. “Sweet rolls? Spring rolls, I mean. I think? I’m tired.”

“All rolls, hit me up.” Wash said, propping his chin on his hand and looking dreamily up at Tucker.

Tucker dumped all four rolls onto Wash’s plate and put up the rest of the food. He put the two plates in his microwave and got them started. He took his phone out of his pocket and put it in a speaker on the counter. “Any music preference?”

“Whatever you like. You know how eclectic I am about music most of the time.” Wash shrugged.

“Billy Joel it is,” Tucker turned his phone to his Billy Joel mix and started humming along with it as the microwave beeped. He took out their food and gave Wash his plate, laying his across from him. “Soy sauce?”

“Drench that shit. I like this, good choice. I’m shit tired but it makes me wanna dance. True musical skill, right there.”

Tucker smiled and held out his hand, “So let’s dance.”

Wash laughed in glee and took his hand, standing up. The food could wait.

Then he flushed a little.

“I’m not the best dancer, I’ve never really gotten the chance to learn.”

Tucker grinned up at him and put a cocky tone in his voice, “Well, if there’s one thing that movies have taught me, its that you just have to look me in the eyes and we won’t have to worry. Unfortunately, I’m very cynical, so I’ll put my arms around your neck like this–” he stepped closer to Wash and kissed his nose. “And you should put your arms around my waist and we’ll just…sway.”

Washington did so, not feeling a single bit foolish even though he knew two idiots swaying around in a poorly light half furnished kitchen in the middle of the night wasn’t the most dignified sight. Because it felt like the whole world was glowing around he edges.

He didn’t ever want to lose this.

Tucker rested his forehead on Wash’s shoulder and sung the words of ‘The Way You Look Tonight’ under his breath, faltering at the line 'never, never change’. He wished he could just…stay like forever. No looming threat of Maine and Felix, no abused past, no responsibilities. Just him and Wash. Dancing together as if they were destined to be together.

God, that sounded nice.

Wash had never been this happy before. He felt the words “I love you” on the tip of his tongue, closer than ever before. But not quite. He knew what he had too do and while it filled him with nervousness, he also felt a surprising amount of excitement to tell Tucker the truth. Finally open all the closets full of skeletons and he knew Tucker would only love him even more fiercely and his heart ached as Tucker sang in his ear. He loved Tucker’s voice. It seemed like everything else faded away and he just enjoyed the warmth, the love, the glow, the voice in his ear that seemed to just assure him that Tucker was the real deal. The whole shibang. All he ever wanted.

Tucker kept swaying with Wash for a while after the song ended, humming to the next song in the list. “I don’t want this to end,” he confessed, murmuring the words into Wash’s neck. He wasn’t talking about the song or the dancing, even though stay in like this forever would be a lovely fate. He was talking about them. Together. Happy.

Tears filled his eyes as he buried his face into Wash’s shoulder and held him tighter.  
He never wanted them to end.

Wash felt his heart twist as his boyfriend repeated what he was thinking, but his words where riddled with insecurities.

“It’s not gonna end, babe.”

His wince at the petname was almost too much to cover. He could practically hear Felix’s taunting voice. He pulled away from Wash and cleared his throat. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Wash felt as if he’d made some mistake. He couldn’t figure out what, though. Maybe he was overreacting, Tucker was just really emotional. He let the nervous feeling go and dug into his food.

“This is gonna be a great home for you guys. I’m just so happy for you.”

Tucker felt a pang of guilt run through him. He liked to think that he wasn’t usually this obvious, but maybe his lack of sleep was catching up to him. “You think so? It doesn’t feel too big? I have two guest rooms. It felt right whenever I signed the lease but now it just seems…”

Wash shrugged. “Well, things happen. You could have some of the guys stay over or Junior’s friends stay in that room, or whatever. Isn’t it better to have options?”

Tucker sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I guess. It just feels kinda daunting, you know? Owning a house is always something I pictured doing someday and now someday is today and…I have no fucking clue how to be an adult. I can barely do my taxes. No one prepared me for this.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. I’ll help however I can. Want me to rinse off your plate?” Wash offered as he stood up.

Tucker nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind it.” He put his head down on the table and felt his mind drifting off. “I might fall asleep here for a little bit.”

Washington headed to the bathroom to relive himself, knawing his lip the entire time.  
He could feel it in the atmosohere. This was his moment. This was the perfect time to tell Wash tenge truth.

He ran a hand through his hair in the mirror.

“Alright, David, time to really bring home the bacon.” Wash said and took a deep breath.  
“I was raped. No, no, that’s too frank…I was…sexually assaulted? That’s s bit of s choke hazard…sexually abused?” He grimaced . “That’s the most accurate, but I never liked the word. Well, I didn’t like the sexual abuse, so I guess that fits…” He mutters too himself. He groaned and scrubbed his face.

“I have to do this right. I need to tell him, I need him to know. It’s not that I’m afraid of him, I’m just afraid of the wrong thing coming out…talk about a sensitive subject…”

Tucker stood at the door to the bathroom, hand over his mouth as he tried not to sob. He knew how much this meant, Wash opening up to him. Telling him about Maine. He couldn’t do this.

He couldn’t break up with Wash after he opens up to him. So–quietly as he could–he made his way back into the living room and laid down on the couch. Faking sleep, that would make Wash give up for the night. God, he was terrible.

Wash took a deep breathe. It didn’t matter how he said it, it mattered that he said it, that he opened up to Tucker, and that Tucker didn’t reject him. Which Washington knew he wouldn’t.

He gathered all his courage and headed into the living room-

Only to find Tucker asleep on the couch. He sagged and smiled down at his boyfriend. He should have expected tat.

It was alright, another good opportunity would show up pretty soon, he was sure. He rummaged around to find a blanket and laid it over Tucker, kissing him softly on the forehead.

Tucker’s heart broke. He coudn’t do this. He pretended to stir a little bit and blink up at in fake confusion.

Wash grinned down at Tucker. “Hey, babe. Want me to help you to the actual bed? You need your sleep, but your backs gonna kill you on the couch.”

He’d tell Tucker tommorow, when they where both awake.

Shit, he’d ruined it. He made a sleepy noise of agreement and valiantly hid the wince at the petname. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes, blanket falling into his lap. “I love you,” He muttered in a tired tone, knowing that he’d stopped saying and that, in all likelyhood, Wash had noticed.

Wash blinked. It had been a while since Tucker had said that. That only lifted his heart up more. He was so excited to say it back. He reached out a hand to help Tucker up, face full of love that he was so close to speaking out loud.

Tucker leaned his face into the hand, wanting so badly to hear those words. If Wash said those words, Tucker wouldn’t let go. He’d tell Wash everything. Everything. They’d figure something out. They’d be in way too deep to walk away.

Even if he already was.

Washington tried, maybe if he forced the last leg of the race, he could reach the finish line without falling. He opened his mouth- it was so close, he felt it bubbling up his chest and throat- but it stopped short just at the skin of his lips, and all that came out was “Let’s go break in the bedroom with some hardcore cuddling and some much needed sleep, eh?”

Tucker nodded and tried to keep his disappointment to himself. This was why he’d stopped saying it. He dragged himself up, blanket around his shoulders as he trudged over to Junior’s room first, to check up on him.

Wash stretched out his arms and followed Tucker. Neither of them would have to wait much longer.

Man, he wondered if he was the first person who was excited to tell their significant other they’d been horribly and repeatedly violated.

It wasn’t like he was excited it had happened, he was just excited he was in such a healthy relationship that he wasn’t even afraid to tell him, and he was excited for Tucker to finally know how much he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> playlists:  
> plot: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/twenty-questions  
> wash: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/cracks-in-the-mirror  
> tucker: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/the-strongest-hearts-are-the-heaviest  
> felix: http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/please-don-t-stay-in-touch  
> maine:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/f-u-r-y  
> sad:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/i-found-you-lost-with-a-compass-in-the-fog  
> locus:  
> http://8tracks.com/snorkletuckington/enjoy-the-abuse
> 
> wash: destielswingsmyheartacrosstheline  
> tucker: sarcastissa


End file.
